mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 9
Although I am an administrator here, I can not help you with all your problems in the Network. I am a rarely active user and I devote more of my time to the wiki than to the game itself. Thank you! ---- Barnstars Is it ok if I make a different type of barnstar? 06:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) The barnstars are cool but what type you whant change the barnstar-- 13:50, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I want to make another barnstar 15:25, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Did I say that you couldn't? 15:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC) i never say he cant-- 04:43, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Platinum Barnstar template }}| } also added the following comment: }|}} |} this is it, finally complete, what do you think? 15:52, 6 May 2009 (UTC) its cool-- 04:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Help 2 How do I make cards like the ones on this page?http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Uiuiuy35/35Store/Loyalty_Card 17:18, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just plain wikimarkup. Don't be afraid to copy the code. 17:51, 7 May 2009 (UTC) His page is locked 17:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Click View Source. -_- I can't find that 18:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Where the Edit page is. I repeat IT IS LOCKED. 18:19, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh boy... You can view the source even if the page is locked, just hit the button that would be the "Edit this page" link. You can't change anything, but you can view the coding. -- 18:27, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks I never saw that and I am the newest noob:). 18:42, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::No prob ;) -- 19:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) More Help How did you make the archives or did you just make another page and copy and paste? 19:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :He just moved it to a new page and added a link to it, like me ;)(... Right?) -- 19:13, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :::All eight archives were moved, yes. I recommend avoiding archives unless you have at least 20 headings. Otherwise, just leave it. It's a little tedious to have to archive it every time a message appears. 19:24, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Yes I know I just wondered if there was a button. :) 19:57, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Why Why did you delete TMC??? I worked hard on that. 03:05, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :Before you go questioning me, I have to ask you: Are there any members in TMC? 04:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) i was just about to join but then i saw it was gone... 10:49, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Mack and i was advertising. If you guys want to start a club, type "User:Username/ClubName" into the searchbox and create. 14:02, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. 20:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not to rub it in, but remember that MLNWiki is an encyclopedia. If you were looking in an issue of Encyclopedia Brittanica, would you see an advertisement for a club someone decided to make? Probably not. However, if your club does get big enough (20 members or so) you may want to request that it be added to List of MLN Clubs. Otherwise, just try to confine it in the User: namespace and keep it simple. Anything in the User or User talk pages are not supposed to be encyclopedic. 21:25, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :so I have to keep it in my User Page? 21:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yup. Tell us when the club has 20 or more members. Okay thanks. 02:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Quick Question I've got a quick question over on Talk:Electro Pellet Inductor Module, and was wondering if you could answer it ;) -- 18:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) what? sorry i have asked so many questions but you answer them all how I can understand them. now what does a bureaucrat do? 12:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Same as an admin but can change User rights (I.e. make other people admins, bureaucrats, etc. See . Question Can you protect my loyalty card User:LegoManiac97/Brick and Stud Store 13:20, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Done and moved your page to Userspace. 13:46, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I can not edit my page. :( 13:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :That's because your account is less than four days old. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help I need help with headings not appearing under signature templates. 14:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I do not understand the question. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :what headings-- 16:03, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I sorda fixed it under trading in tmc on my talk page. 18:43, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Help! On my shop poll, 3/12 people voted that I had cheated them. I checked, but I couldn't find any records that I'd done so! Help! :Not everyone in this world is honest...keep that in mind as you shop and sell. 15:42, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Simple fix that only put a new poll whit the same answers. In my poll to one person click in "i had cheaten" but i dont have cheated any one-- 16:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) User 68.99.228.13 did it again Anonymous user 68.99.228.13 again advertised his page on the Rank 1 Walkthrough, after your second and final warning. Seems they have crossed the line one to many times and need to be banned. 17:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) FYI: Looks like this user just created an account cash0003. 17:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Done. FB100Z, can you check the My Lego Network Wiki:Ban Policy I made? 18:00, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::I'm guessing since you merged it you liked it? Maybe next time categorise the page. Then I won't create a duplicate ;) Code Reveal User:70.48.113.138 revealed the LEGO World Event Badge Code on the talk page. Please block him. 18:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Done. TMC FB100Z, Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is on my talk page until further notice.(It has been moved here) 02:47, 10 May 2009 (UTC) template trouble? Do you have any idea when the templates are gonna be fixed? I wanted to add the missing secret networkers to Template:NetworkerNav. Or can i edit the templates, or what? 17:36, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :I think you not should add more secret networkers, you see that the template have a "more" link? That is because the Networkers not should be revealed by mistake How can I send Barnstars? Also, when I try to make a link it doesn't work?--Metagross376 23:45, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Barnstars: Award barnstars to other users using the template. No, you cannot award barnstars to yourself. ;) :Links: The link to your own wiki didn't work as it is on a wiki different from this one. Remember, Tttt wiki (whatever the heck it's about) does not have an article. To link to your wiki, use some code like Link text : 23:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Barnstars: Why does it say to copy the code to add to your page? There is no code! :remember put your sig.and they are a code but the only way to see it is editing the page-- 00:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :You can earn a barnstar if another user posts a barnstar on your user talk page. If nobody awards you any barnstars, then you have to simply do without them. :As for the code: : : 02:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) *sigh* another vandel has been vandelizing numerus users on their pages, including my own. Please block him. 14:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Help 3 To stop vandals vandalizing my page, how can I protect my page? 19:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :You can't, but it's against the rules here to vandalize a userpage, so... -- 19:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Oh Blade, let him have what he wants :3. Your page as been IP protected Ferrari. :::He can't protect against all vandals like that =P That's all I meant. What about the ones who bypass those types of protections by creating accounts to vandalize pages? ;) -- 20:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :::::For those viewing this, no, I cannot protect all your userpages. XD 20:53, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :I think we should protect (user) pages that have been vandalised, if the user/author involves wants it. But no, we don't have the time to go through protecting everyone's pages :) 21:43, 12 May 2009 (UTC) is there a way that some1 can protect a user page so only the user the page is for can edit?if not, it would be a good idea for pages that are commonly vandalized... 22:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately no, and I don't know why, since other Wikis have that type of ability >_> -- 22:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) well, isnt all that stuff with page protection protected by a template or something? y doesnt some1 go to another wiki and copy the code? :To clear all doubts: Templates do not protect. The templates and are just signals notifying the user that he/she cannot/can edit the page. Protection is beyond wiki-markup. Sorry, there just ain't any templates that can do that, as wikimarkup cannot control protection levels. 23:29, 12 May 2009 (UTC) oh, so is it like some kind of thing that is preset when the wiki is created, and after that it cant be changed? :To be honest, I hardly understand myself. It might be that they have special settings that they have made in their MediaWiki settings. However, I can make a couple changes to the JS of this wiki that will potentially discourage editors from editing others, but there are many ways to circumvent it. Most vandals, however, are probably young and/or know very little of JS, how to disable/enable it, etc. It will not stop them completely, but it will at least back them off if they don't know much about computers. 23:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ok. just wondering.i have no idea wut this JS thing is, but i suppose on this wiki it doesnt matter much anyway, with the relativly few vandals, with the exception of occasional people that soon learn. This has turned from a question to a big argument 06:05, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Account deletion Can I delete my account? Chicken Lord 23:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC)Chicken Lord :Please post at the bottom; I nearly missed your post. As for account deletion, you can't. Just leave your account with a very strong password and neglect it. 00:13, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RFA Template Now that you mention it, I think you're right =P Didn't know where else to put this, so... And thanks =) -- 15:04, 13 May 2009 (UTC) user german77 i whant do someting more that now i cant but i still whant editing pages and category them-- 15:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Every time you get bored, the best "next" thing to do is put the first occurrence of an article's name in bold. For example, if an article's name is Echo: ::Echo is a Networker. Echo likes Apples. :Becomes: ::Echo is a Networker. Echo likes Apples. :Note that the second occurrence of Echo does not appear in bold. :If you finish that, just head over to the Projects section of Sorters Anon. and see what projects are waiting for you to help! 15:23, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ok tanks and you can delete the work whit apply each page their rank i done whit that :-D-- 15:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Avatar Deletion I think only 3 days had past, not 5 days ;) what avatar?-- 19:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :Check and the last 4 deletions, except mine. :::Notice that it has been a much longer time than five days since those avatars were unused ;) 19:25, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::5 days from when the template was added and the person notified though ;) ::::::Contrariwise, most of the users have been inactive for more than one month. BB1 has decided that he no longer needs his sig image ;) 19:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :He may still have wanted it since I showed him how to link images to pages. And those inactive users may come back at any time. Like Toa for example. 19:33, 13 May 2009 (UTC)